


Rescue Mission

by YukiYashaH



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Implied Smut, Kidnapping, Panties, Post-Canon, Rescue Missions, The Queen - Freeform, basically Maribelle roasting people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYashaH/pseuds/YukiYashaH
Summary: After the war, Gaius went back to less savory enterprises, which worried his wife, Maribelle, to no end. His latest 'job', however, has been taking too long and Maribelle herself went to rescue her husband, unaware of the pair of taguel worried for her welbeing. The one to be rescued, though, switches places with the savior...





	

A hooded figure blended with the shadows at the farthest corner of a mansion. He sprung up from an abandoned basement door, close to the tall metal fence that surrounded the noble’s land.

“Pfah!” He breathed the night air, feeling refreshed after being indoors for so long. “Good riddance, took me way longer than usual to slip away.” Scratching the back of his neck, he chewed the candy he was savoring while sneaking out. “Welp, time to go home, my sweetpie must be worried sick.”

_Though I gotta prepare for an earful_ , Gaius smiled, thinking of his beloved wife. However, something caught his attention and he halted his movements right after sliding under the metal fence .

“Huh?” _Did I mishear it? I know I was just thinking of her, but– to hear her voice?_ Gaius leaned on the metal bar, turning his ear to the mansion and concentrating.

“–ill-mannered low-born servant to remove his pawns–” It WAS her!

“Maribelle?!” He whispered her name without thinking. He didn’t remember how he used to call her at the moment. What was she doing there? Sure, it took him almost two weeks to escape, but–

“I’m impressed you could hear from that far, man-spa– ahem, human.” Gaius frowned, too focused on the conversation inside the mansion to realize who pratically materialized beside him.

“Yeah, need to have keen eyes and ears in my line of wor– WHAT THE–” Sudden realization hit him like a bucket of cold water, making the unholy sound he made inside his head almost slip through his throat. He managed to clap his hands over his mouth in time, though.

“Eeek! Don’t make sudden moves like that!” A second fluffy head popped out from the bush beside the thief. Flabbergasted, it took Gaius a few moments to still his pounding heart and look at the taguel duo in front of him.

“Whiskers?!” Gaius looked at Panne, then from her to the younger taguel. “Bunny ears? What’re you doing here?”

“Hey, don’t ask me! Mom said I had to come with her, so she dragged me here!” Yarne shivered. Panne gave him a slap on the back of his head.

“Maribelle has done me a [kindness ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fserenesforest.net%2Fgallery%2Fmanga%2Fofficial-fire-emblem-awakening-comic%2Ffe13comic-17-donnel%2F&t=ZWY5OWQwZWI0NjE3YjI4OTE2MmQ1ZDdmZDQ5ZjY5YjA1ZWFiOWRhNCxJR0puY2pRWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AD0mdi2jGXXO-LT9HcsButg&m=0)once, so I am here to teach this kit that a taguel always repays their debts, no matter how much time has passed or to whom it was done.” Gaius shrugged.

“Uh, okay, then. Won’t look a gifted horse – or taguel – on the mouth. So you came here tracking Twinkles?” Gaius hid inside the bush both taguel were, scanning the property for security. He sneaked out of that place once, surely he could sneak back in. Panne nodded and closed her eyes.

“Yes. We were hunting down the forest a few miles from here when we heard her voice asking for help.” Gaius’ stomach froze. He didn’t even feel like eating the candy he reached for. Maribelle _asking_ for help? What were they doing to her? “We followed them here and found you.” The thief squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the bridge between them with his hand.

Calm down, calm down, _calm down._

He gritted his teeth, trying to think clearly. Why was she there? Lambert, the noble he came to steal from, wouldn’t look for his wife so soon after he escaped. At most, they _just_ found out Gaius wasn’t there anymore. Damn it all, why couldn’t he hear anything inside?

“Hey, can you tell me what’s happening in there? You know, use your super hearing or something.” Without opening his eyes, his mouth spoke before he could think. _Oh, yeah, the taguel could hear from far away._ He opened his eyes and stared at the mansion’s entrance.

“Now, if you bear even a drop of pride for your noble lineage, you will abide to what I say!” Panne mimicked what she heard. Yarne did the same with the other voice.

“What you ask of me is very much un-noble, my dear magistrate. How could you, a woman of the law, propose that?” Gaius clenched his hands, feeling the nodes of his fingers go white. There was a pause and what he heard next made his stomach fall.

“… I haven’t come here as a magistrate, but as a fellow high-born noble. Let us settle this disagreement as proud bearers of our titles and put this… _incident_ behind us.” She had come for him. She casted aside her hard-worked title as a servant of the law to save _him_.

“Oh, this is more than a simple incident, my dear Maribelle.” They heard his bracelets jingle in a gesture. “I had just received word that your beloved consort isn’t… around the premises, for lack of a better word.”

“You mean I escaped, you fat-fingered stuck-up noble.” Gaius spat on the ground.

“She gasped in surprise.” Panne continued. “What have you done to him, you reprobate?” She kept mimicking what she heard. Yarne did the same.

“Oh, did nothing. He left just a little before you came, it seems.” The young taguel whispered ‘I don’t like this guy…’ between his lines. “Now, what should we do, hm? I’m robbed of my property and deprived of my prisoner.”

“Humph. My end of the bargain is still valid. I will not go back on my word.” Gaius almost screamed for them to stop. Never he felt such disgust toward his profession as he did at that moment. He was putting the thing he loved the most in the world, the sweetest half of his life, in danger because he couldn’t let go of old habits after tying the knot.

“Oh, but I have something else in mind.” The bracelets jingled again, then footsteps. “Long have I wanted to settle my score with that low-life. I won’t let this chance slip.” Gaius felt the blood draining from his limbs.

“This is not good. They grabbed her.” Panne stopped the mimicking and positioned herself on all fours, ready for action. Yarned fidgeted between his mother and Gaius.

Consumed by fear, the thief started to digest the information and if glares could kill, the entire mansion would be on the ground. “Let’s do this, Whiskers, Bunny Ears.” He nodded, sneaking back to the hole from whence he came, under the metal bars. “This filthy place,” he spat on the ground on the other side, crouching and observing “is heavily guarded. There are people stationed around there, there and there. Also that corridor leads to the servant’s quarters” Pointing to the spots while speaking, he watched the taguels nod.

“We can smell the humans around the premisses. We will know which places to avoid.” Panne said, gesturing to Yarne. “Now you two must hurry to the room Maribelle is being taken to. I will create a diversion downstairs.”

“Yeah, they’re dragging her by force through that corridor over there.” Yarne concurred and pointed at a far and well-lit corridor on the second floor. Gaius saw a glimpse of golden hair and snapped the stick of a lollipop he was holding.

“C’mon.” He said in a low voice, sending chills up to Yarne’s back. Panne transformed and headed to the right-most entrance. Gaius and Yarne ran through the garden, the transformed taguel more preocupied with not being seen than the thief.

Oh no, he didn’t care if he was seen. He wasn’t proud of killing per se, but if meant saving Maribelle? He’d even peel his own skin for that. Wielding a knife, he struck down two unattentive guards from behind, without stopping.

He started hearing the screams.

“W-where are you taking me? Unhand me, you gutter-born low-headed troglodite! Unhand me at once!” Then the bang of a door and shriek. “What do you think you’re doing?!” Gaius snatched the bunch of keys from the still-warm corpse at his feet and ran to the garden’s door. He was still one floor away. “S-stop manhandling me at once! Stop!!” Never had his hands felt so still. He should be trembling with anger, but the adrenaline made his senses much more keen than usual.

“Stay down here and secure this staircase.” His cold voice let no room for argument, but Yarne managed to protest.

“N-no way! I’m not going to be alone down here! I’m going with you!” He replied while running and Gaius had no reaction, he just kept facing foward.

Yarne knocked out three more guards whilst Gaius slipped away to the second floor’s leftmost corner. The bloodcurdling scream inside a room made him increase his speed.

“Don’t you dare to touch me, you rat! Stop this at once!” Gaius threw himself at the door, but it was locked. With no time to lose, he signaled to Yarne, who nodded in his beastform. “Oh, my Gaius, where are you?!” Maribelle grieved, being pushed down by the man assaulting her.

The door came down with a loud bang and Gaius jumped towards the man’s back, stabbing him behind the neck. His body crumpled lifeless to the floor. Maribelle’s eye widened and her chin trembled. Her clothes were in disarray and missing some buttons.

Gaius fell on his knees, feeling his eyes burn with tears, and wrapped his arms around his wife. Trembling, she reciprocated and dug her face on his shoulder. He wanted to squeeze her so to confirm she really was there with him, but held her gently, afraid she would break. His entire body trembled.

“Don’t ever do this again.” Gaius whispered gravely. Still shaking, Maribele dug her nails on his back.

“H-hmph… I will do this as many times as I see fit, as long as my spouse keeps this unholy lifestyle.” Gaius tightened his hug and took a deep breath over her hair.

“I’ll stop. Sweetheart, I’ll stop once and for all.” He let go only as much to be able to look her in the eyes. “If I lose you, I might as well stop ingesting sugar. You sweeten my life, Maribelle.” Then, their lips met.

Yarne fidgeted by the door, hearing the uproar his mother was making downstairs.”U-um…”

Maribelle shrieked.

“Eek!” Hugging her husband closer, she focused on the young taguel and frowned. “Why is it that a taguel is guarding the door?” Gaius face-palmed.

“Oh, right. We’re on the run.” Getting up, he took off his mantle and helped his wife up, giving it to her. “Hey, Bunny Ears, do you think we could make like Yarne knight and hop on you offa here?”

“Um, I don’t think I can run as fast with you both on my back.” He got on his two rear pawns and stood up, almost touching the ceiling, sending bunny distress signals.

“What, you accepted it just like that? Whiskers almost had my skin when I suggested doing that in the past.”

“Uh, well, where I came from, it was faster for my friends to hop on my back sometimes, so I kind of got used to it?”

“You’re asking me or telling me? Anyway, what’s that sound you’re making?” Gaius went over to the door, Maribelle in tow, then looked at the veranda.

“I’m calling Mother. She should’ve heard us here, but just to be sure, hehehe…” He sheepishly scratched his overgrown bunny ear. Suddenly, something caught his atention and he went back to all fours, his ears erected. “She’s distracting them downstairs and will be in front of us soon!”

“Wait, by ‘in front’ you mean over the garden?” The taguel nodded. Gaius firmly wrapped one hand around Maribelle’s waist. “Let’s jump, then!”

“We will do no such thing!!” Her protest fell to deaf ears as Gaius held her on his arms and ran towards the veranda. Yarne jumped first, landing safely, followed by Gaius and Maribelle who fell on a round pruned tree. “Do you wish to see me dead so soon, husband?!” The (now former) thief jumped down first, aiding his wife to reach the ground.

“She’s here!” Yarne gasped on all fours. Gaius made Maribelle mount him as they watched an overgrown rabbit run around the gardens unburdened. The guards were a ways behind her mighty speed.

“Panne knight!!” Gaius jumped on her back and both taguel knights jumped over the metal fence, onto the woods. They delved deep into the forest, without stopping. “Hey, Whiskers, isn’t this far enough? I don’t want you hating on me again because I’ve mounted you.” Panne growled.

“They’re on horseback behind us, following the road.”

“They said they’d call the authorities! Eek!” Yarne screeched, running even faster than before. Maribelle gasped.

“Let us hurry home. I had an idea!”

 

Lambert’s men stormed into the Themis’ state, claiming to have their heiress’ husband hostage. They wanted compensation for what the couple did to their master’s land and declared to have proof. Of course, all the butlers and maids confirmed that the couple was at the mansion and that they never had left (Maribelle kept Gaius’ disappearance a secret, as well as her outing).

Lambert demanded evidence and entered the master’s quarters uninvited. A servant tried to reach Maribelle’s room before him, but the man had long legs. The door opened with a bang.

“Who is the ill-mannered– Oh.” Maribelle covered her expensive lingerie with an equally expensive bed sheet, “Hello there, Lambert. I am afraid you caught me in the act.” From the door, they could only see Maribelle sitting in the middle of her bed, the curtains that covered it were set loose.

“How dare you– When I catch that husband of yours again–” Lambert clenched his fist, ignoring the pleading maid pulling his arm.

“Oh? Is he someone I know, Sweetheart?” Gaius’ voice came from the bed and Lambert took a step inside the room.

“I do not see how you could possibly have met, my dear husband. I have been keeping you hostage here for a while, after all.” After another step, Lambert saw the full picture: Maribelle was sitting on her husband’s stomach and both of his hands were tied to the bed.

“Milady, are you alright?!” Two soldiers stormed inside the room while the maid mumbled ‘So that’s where Sir Gaius has been all the time?!’ while blushing furiously.

“No!” Lambert barked. “No, he was at my mansion, he– Unhand me!” Both soldiers manhandled Lambert out of the room.

“You will pay for this, scoundrel! How dare you invade the Duke’s mansion!” They dragged the man out of the Duke Themis’ lands, a heavy offense now on his shoulder.

“Humph. That should teach you to abide to _my_ terms, miscreant.”

 


End file.
